Thulwun
What is Thulwun? Thulwun is a mini-project being made by Ponshu. Its purpose is to help new silververse players learn basic mechanics and start them off with how the silververse system works. It wont be exactly perfect since Ponshu is not extremely experienced with the universe but its just to help out. Since this is a mini project all information will be put onto this page. The Setting The players will be summoned to a world cursed to lose its sentient species. Elves and Humans on this world evolved to be the two dominant species and eventually became entirely different creatures. The elves became the Leva, mana powered beings who had a close connection to nature. The humans on the other hand eventually became known as just the Huma. Both species evolved to be larger than on other planets. The two species drove each other to extinction after a great war, and both sides weapons resulted in a world that cannot advance forward. The two great fairies are missing and cannot fix the world. With the last its energy a dying god managed to summon a small group of heroes to hopefully undo the curse placed upon the world so it may progress once more. Playable Races Since the heroes are to be summoned from another world they can be pretty much any silververse race with Ponshus approval. Common races could include: * Humans * Elves * Dwarves * Fairies * Half Elves Timeline B.D= Before Destruction, A.D=After Destruction. * 0 B.D Gaia Awakens * 10000 B.D: Great Fairies Kova and Terra awaken * 12000 B.D: Treants awaken * 20000 B.D: Kongs evolve to primitive humans * 18000 B.D: Treants create the United Groves of Thulwund * 23000 B.D: Primitive humans create first civilization * 23050 B.D: Fairies evolve cows into Minotaur * 24000 B.D: Treants evolve to elves through assistance of the great fairies * 25000 B.D: First war breaks out between primitive humans and Minotaur. Minotaurs wipe out 40% of human population. * 26000 B.D: Elves call a meeting discussing the violent ways of the more primitive species. Arguements erupt as they decide what they should do about the humans and the minotaurs. * 26500 B.D: Elves break out into a civil war over what they should do about the primitive species. * 27000 B.D: Golems begin to rise. * 28000 B.D: The Golem Lords begin to awaken. * 28001 B.D: The golem king begins to awaken. *28500 B.D: The elf civil war continues to rage on. Both sides use elf stones to evolve their respective sides elves. The Leviathan elves are created and the Mana elves are created. *29000 B.D: Golems begin to evolve into flesh creatures and their civilization begins to boom. *29000 B.D: Humans begin to construct actual weapons and armor. *29500 B.D: The five golem lords evolve into five new species. Dwarves, Sentinels, Heronics, Ironborn, and the Odyn. At this point the golem kingdoms are booming. *30000 B.D: While the elf civil war continued to rage on, the dwarves began to expand into elven territory. The elves suffer a devastating loss to the dwarves and have to give up a large chunk of their land. The Leviathan elves and the Mana elves end their civil war and join together to deal with the new Golem threat. *32000 B.D: The small tribal species of minotaurs is recruited by the elves to help fight against the golem threat. *33000 B.D: The golems experience a loss of land due to an unexpected attack by both elves and minotaurs. *34000 B.D: The golems seek out a way to deal with the minotaurs. They come across the humans and begin to teach them how to create better tools armor etc. Golems recruit humans to assist them in the war. *34500 B.D: The elves and Minotaurs face off against the golems and humans in a large scale war. Multiple clans are wiped out on both sides. *34500 B.D: Heronics are wiped out. Pure blood leviathans are wiped out. *35000 B.D: The two warring sides create a peace treaty. The Gaia Confederacy and The Stone Guardians split the continent in two. *37000 B.D: Human civilization booms with the assistance of golems. Humans outnumber golems at this point 2:1. *39000 B.D: The main cities of the world are created. *40000 B.D: Through years of interbreeding between the leviathan offspring and mana elves offspring. The Leva are now a separate species. *40000 B.D: Humans begin mass farming a species of cow that boosts muscle strength and size. *45000 B.D: Humans evolve into the Huma. Larger humanoids. *46000 B.D: Chaos lands on the planet. *47000 B.D: World dragon awakens to fight off the chaos. *47100 B.D: The chaos wars begin *48500 B.D: Golems are wiped out by the chaos, but save the huma in the process. *48700 B.D: The Leva manage to defeat chaos but at the price of 60% of their population. *49500 B.D: Huma seizing the opprutunity while the Leva are weak invade the minotaur lands and enslave them. They claimed it was revenge for what happened thousands of years ago. *50000 B.D: The Huma and Leva enter into cold war. *53000 B.D: Many gods are formed during the next ten thousand years. *55000 B.D: The Huma and Leva enter into a world war. *60000 B.D: Each side kidnaps a great fairy to use in their war. *65000 B.D: The world dragon disappears. *67000 B.D: The Huma and the Leva both use escalating war techniques. *68000 B.D: The huma and leva wipe all sentient species on the planet through a freak accident. Many are left as spirits doomed to repeat history. *0 A.D The world continues to move on after the loss of all sentient species. *3000 A.D Nature takes back much of civilization. Leaving it as a distant memory. *4000 A.D Animal species boom due to the lack of mass hunting. *4500 A.D The Gods of Thulwun begin to die out due to the lack of followers. *4520 The God Of hope manages to convince the last few Gods to fuse with her so that she may find a fix to their problem. Eight of the Ten remaing gods reluctantly agree. *4550 A.D The God of hope sacrifaces the last of her life to summon a group of heroes to the world to fix the destruction. *4551 A.D: Present day. Factions Allied Huma Alliance Evolved humans. These large humanoids are known for their resilience and brutality on the battlefield. Normally Huma's are too busy going to war with one another to band together in a large group but due to the Leva threat they have put aside their differences in order to combat the Leva. The Gaia Confederacy The alliance of elves that formed since the oldest days of Thulwund. Although many clans have been lost due to combat or wars, the alliance has managed to stay stable for a majority of its time. The United Groves wage war on the Huma forces, fearing their conquering ways. Minotaur Wildlands After Huma's pushed into their territory the Minotaurs now only own a small piece of land that is surrounded by Huma territories. One in every five Minotaur are enslaved to the Huma, this number has gone up since the great war. The Minotaurs are very strong creatures but usually are forbidden to have weapons unless being made a combat slave. Men of Magma The men of magma are a very small rebellious force that is rumored to be against the Huma and the Leva. Many of these claims have not been verified, but there has been a recent number of disappearances of both Huma and Leva soldiers... The Odyn The Odyn are a clan of golems that managed to survive the great purge of dwarves during the chaos invasion. Unknown to most people however, the high class of the Huma enslaved the Odyn who survived and forced them to smith mechanical war beasts and weapons. The Huma believed that they had wiped out the Odyn but the dwarf lord Odyn managed to save a small section of his people and hide in the mountains for centuries slwoly building up his forces to one day get revenge on the humas who imprisoned him. Odyn also does not care for the Leva due to being a victim of the Golem Elf war. Lighting Users The Odyn are blessed with the ability to control lightning mana. A small handful of the Iron dwarves survived and merged into the Odyn clan, granting the clan the ability of metal skin. This combination allows the Odyn to use a unique ability known as Lightning Aura. Any physical attack done to them causing the attacker to be zapped. Lightning Forging Odyn using their power over lightning forge using plasma from their lightning rather than using the heat of a forge. This allows some weapons they make to contain Lightning mana. The overall crafting allows weapons to be more lightweight so that users can move faster while using them. Magnetic Combat A rare breed of golems has the special ability to manipulate metal towards them. These golems can pull towards them enemies weapons, armor and sometimes even cannons if trained hard enough. However, golems who use magnetic combat must find a way to charge themselves or they will be knocked out. A magnetic golem is usually paired with a golem who has a good amount of lightning energy to recharge them. The Minotaur Resistance The Minotaur Resistance is a group that has been forming for 7 years. They have managed to hide themselves from the Huma due to the chaos of the war, and have slowly been building up their weapons numbers and power. Their leader Captain Gau is an ex combat slave. He is the second strongest minotaur next to Don'Al Glova. The Minotaurs have exemplary strength but do not have any form of magic or mana, nor do they have ranged units. Axe Warriors The Axe warriors are Minotaurs that used to work in Huma Lumber mills and have honed their ability to wield large axes capable of cutting down trees in one slash. These warriors are slow and bulky but do an amazing amount of damage to their enemies. Ex-Combat Slaves The Ex-Combat slaves of the Huma who managed to survive duty in the current Huma Leva war returned and trained the resistance for proper combat. There are very few Ex-Combat slaves alive but those who are are known as heroes to the Minotaur resistance. Yak Riders Many of the resistance "Fighters" are simple shepards who just seek a better life. Although they are untrained in combat, they use their yaks that they raise from birth to charge into combat and trample their enemies. Once the yak is dead however, Yak Riders are no stronger than the average civilian. Don'al Glova Don'a Glova is a minotaur who is an ex-combat slave. He was freed by two of the heroes that were summoned and returned to serve the resistance. He is known as a hero through the Minotaur Wildlands becuase he has survived as a combat slave for 12 years without dying. Most minotaur combat slaves die within 4 years. Becuase of his long combat experience Don'al Glova is probably the strongest Minotaur in the world. He now fights with the resistance in order to save his wife and child from working in the fire metal mines that risks their lives every day.